Fragment
by Aigie-san
Summary: AU. "Je suis une idée. [...] Je suis leur unique point commun. [...] Je suis le reflet de ce pour quoi ils vendraient leur âme au diable. [...] Je suis tout. Je ne suis rien." [Genderbend Edvy]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **Fragment**

Lorsqu'ils naissent, les enfants crient et pleurent. Sans doute ces créatures si sensibles perçoivent-elles, à l'instant où elles ouvrent les yeux et découvrent le monde, toute l'horreur de ce dernier. Toute la souffrance qui les attend. Elles sont terrifiées, désespérées, mais se calment bientôt, bercées par le réconfort hypocrite de leurs parents. Elles vont lutter encore quelques années pour finalement peu à peu se résigner. Pour finalement apprendre à être des adultes. Moi, je ne suis pas née. J'ai été un brouillon craintif, un flou d'indécision. Puis j'ai été là. Comme ça. Jetée à même l'humanité sans y avoir été préparée. Je n'ai pas de nom.

Je suis une idée.

J'ai avancé avec les Hommes, emportée par l'impétueux courant de la civilisation. Ils ont bâti leurs maisons en terre, puis en bois, puis en pierre. Elles étaient petites, puis de plus en plus grandes. Ils ont forgé des armes. D'abord afin de chasser, puis se défendre, puis attaquer. Ils ont appris à parler, puis à lire et écrire. Ils ont rédigé des textes qui leur intimaient d'aimer leur prochain, de le soutenir. Ils en ont rédigé d'autres qui leur commandaient de le détruire. Ils ont rangé les différences par catégories. Ils ont ordonné l'univers. Ils ont décidé les choses. Ils ont choisi où étaient le Bien et le Mal. Ils n'étaient pas tous d'accord. Ils ne l'ont jamais été.

Je suis leur unique point commun.

Ils désirent tous quelque chose qu'ils ne peuvent avoir. La réponse à toutes leurs attentes, le parfait écho de leur fantasme le plus puissant. Cette fillette qui n'a plus de père me dévisage tandis que nous nous croisons sur le trottoir. Ce jeune homme dont la fiancée ne reviendra pas lâche ses fleurs et fond en larmes. Cet assassin que la police embarque me voit et se débat, m'appelant par un prénom que je ne porte pas. Il y a aussi cette fumeuse qui me cherche depuis que je l'ai un soir dépannée d'un briquet, toutefois, personne ne correspond à la description qu'elle fait de moi. On ne me connaît pas. Nul ne m'a vue.

Je suis le reflet de ce pour quoi ils vendraient leur âme au diable.

Alors je m'isole dans des endroits qu'on ne pense pas à visiter. En des lieux où aucun regard ne pourra se tourner vers moi. Leurs envies contradictoires me dévorent et me déchirent ; je les fuis. Je suis une chimère. Un miroir brisé dont chacun possède son propre éclat. Voilà, c'est ça. Je suis un éclat. Je ne m'appartiens pas et il existe autant de versions de « moi » qu'il y a d'êtres humains. Je suis tantôt le fantôme d'un deuil toujours lourd, tantôt une idole ou un proche inaccessible, tantôt un personnage créé de toutes pièces.

Je suis tout. Je ne suis rien.

C'est l'hiver, il fait un froid polaire. Dans ce parc qui va être rasé, je suis assise sur ce banc rouillé à fixer mes pieds crasseux. On se racle la gorge afin d'attirer mon attention. Une beauté fantastique d'or et de porcelaine se dresse dans des habits que ses courbes généreuses étirent. Cramoisie, elle louche, l'air hallucinée, sur ma poitrine, ou peut-être plus bas, en me tendant son manteau écarlate.

-Vous êtes nue, mademoiselle.

Je le suis, oui. Parce qu'il est inutile de m'habiller ; les gens ne me… Mais elle. _Elle_. Elle me voit. Dans mon plus simple et véritable appareil. Mes veines saillantes sous ma peau blême emballant sans grâce mon ossature. Mes iris d'un vieux violet terni. Mes cheveux sombres emmêlés, secs, fourchus. Mes lèvres gercées. Mes ongles rongés. L'Envie est un insecte aussi affreux qu'affamé.

Incrédule, j'enfile mécaniquement ce vêtement qu'elle me propose. Elle semble soulagée. Debout, je suis plus grande qu'elle. Elle se renfrogne aussitôt, me demandant comment je m'appelle, ce que je fais là, si j'ai besoin d'aide. Elle s'inquiète malgré sa mine bougonne et son embarras encore évident. Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille distraite, la considérant comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête curieuse.

Que désire-t-elle pour me voir _moi_?

Mon silence prolongé ne la décourage pas. Elle insiste. Elle devrait appeler la police. Ou une ambulance. Pourtant, elle ne fait que me parler, inlassablement, avec une angoisse croissante. Elle se détourne un instant et je note la présence du pistolet au canon coincé dans son pantalon. Je me souviens. En fait, il est déjà arrivé qu'on me voie. Il suffit… de ne plus rien désirer.

Alors seulement je remarque l'étrange impression que me font son bras droit et sa jambe gauche. La présence à son cou d'une chaînette d'acier à laquelle pend une petite plaque. Les cernes sous le maquillage. Et j'ignore comment la sauver, tout autant que pourquoi je me sens à ce point concernée par son destin. Est-ce donc à mon tour ? Est-ce que je désire une illusion ? Un monstre fabuleux qui ne l'est que pour moi ?

Les années passent telles des secondes.

Je me tiens sur le rebord de cette fenêtre. Je suis un peu plus jolie et elle est bien moins belle. Elle a pris soin de moi d'une façon insensée. Elle a aligné des mots, filant d'absurdité en absurdité. Je crois sincèrement qu'elle était folle. J'ai préparé un café qu'elle ne boira pas, posé sur sa table de chevet des pilules qui ne retarderont plus davantage l'échéance. Les humains ont des manières déplorables.

Dans ce manteau carmin qui ne me quitte plus, je l'observe. Elle est dans son lit, une tresse blanche passant sur son épaule. Sa figure est toute ridée, tachetée. Sous la couverture, la forme bizarre de son corps dont des membres manquent se découpe. Un vide se creuse en moi tandis que le breuvage refroidit. Tout ceci est cruellement insatisfaisant. Tout ceci est abominablement douloureux.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nous nous rencontrions ?

Je ne crois pas le regretter, cependant je ne peux me mentir ; je suis en colère. Que me reste-t-il, sinon une éternité à l'aimer tant qu'à la haïr ? Je savais pourtant cette conclusion aussi prévisible qu'inéluctable. Il ne faut qu'un battement de cils pour que son cercueil soit enseveli et la pierre tombale posée. Dans le marbre poli de la stèle, des prunelles solaires versent des larmes rageuses. Comme chacun, désormais, je ne vois en moi que ce que je désire. Je suis celle qui demeure sous les traits de ce qui n'est plus. Quand je pense à moi… Je ne pense qu'à ce que j'ai perdu et ne retrouverai jamais plus.

Je suis mon propre crime, mon propre bourreau, et mon propre châtiment.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Oui, je sais, c'est flou. C'est extrêmement flou. Et volontaire. J'ai écrit cet O.S car je voulais creuser les pouvoirs de métamorphose d'Envy tout en m'intéressant à son péché, représentatif de l'éternelle insatisfaction. Ici, pas de transformation ; « simplement » la superposition des désirs, des _envies_ les plus pressantes de tous. Le poids du regard des autres, la sensation de ne pas exister par soi-même, d'être dépendant de ce que l'on n'est ni ne sera jamais. Puis de connaître brièvement le bonheur d'être quelqu'un de « réel » avant de tout perdre et de tomber plus bas encore. Désirer et être désiré constamment sans jamais pouvoir combler le vide, le besoin. Des ellipses enfoncées dans la narration, un écoulement du temps hasardeux pour une immortelle qui en a perdu la notion. Des événements et explications passés sous silence, une vie humaine entière pour être exacte, puisque poussières dans son interminable existence. Et je pourrais m'attarder sur bien d'autres éléments mais cette note n'a pas pour but de faire une dissertation. J'espère que vous serez parvenus à apprécier cette histoire ! Elle m'a donné du fil à retordre, néanmoins je suis plutôt fière du résultat~ !**


End file.
